Muyian of Artaburro
| death = | race = Half-Elf | spouse = King Cairbré of Etrand | religion = }} Muyian ( ) was the wife of King Cairbre I of Etrand and Queen Consort of Etrand between 746 and 789. Life Early Life Princess Muyian was born on , as daughter of Prince Borró the Drunkard. As she was born on the second day of Saint Múyian's Days, her parents deemed it necessary to name her after Saint Múyian. Later in her life, she has proven to be similar to her namesake in personality: kind, humble and charitable, received much praise for her virtues. Early in her childhood, she was considered somewhat of a bookworm, as didn't really like playing in the outside, unlike other children, preferring to immerse herself first in books about fairy tales, then history books and poetry. She was an expert at poetry, calligraphy, mathematics and history at the age of 17. Her fourth great virtue - alongside kindness, humility and charitableness - was orderliness, although some consider that an obsession of hers rather than a true virtue, as she was quite vocal about imperfections she found in arrangements. Muyian's education was multicultural, meaning that she was also acquitted with High Elven and Wood Elven ways of living, and became familiar with both Titanist and Wood Elven spirituality, although she was a faithful follower of the former. In 742, Muyian's father Prince Borró died, leaving her brother Saran to rule Artaburro. At the time, Muyian was 17 years old, four years before she would eventually get married. When she was 18, she formally finished her studies and started working at the prince's palace, essentially becoming the "Commander of the Maids" - the de facto headmaid -, the one who made sure that the maids would always arrange everything to be orderly. In essence, she was responsible for the the palace's household management. Marriage to King Cairbré In early 746, Prince Saran of Artaburro received an unusual envoy from Etrand - King Cairbré of Etrand sent an envoy with the request of taking the hand of Saran's younger sister: Muyian. Muyian was present when the King received the envoy, and according to chroniclers, she was not really thrilled, to say the least. Even though as a princess she expected that she would get an arranged marriage, she was still willing to object to the proposal that would seal her fate, voicing her unwillingness to marry a human, someone from a completely foreign culture, someone who cannot fathom elven mentality. She was also concerned about the fact that as a half-elf, her children with a human would be also humans. ]] Her brother Saran however was more concerned with the fact that Froturn was developing stronger and stronger ties with Dragoc, under the reign of King Cael'mus of Froturn who seemed really fond of Wood Elven culture. As Artaburro's Half-Elven people mixed elements of High Elven and Wood Elven cultures and tolerated both religions, Saran was concerned that Etrand's ruler Cairbré would grow suspicious of Artaburro and possibly cease trade. As such, for political reasons, Saran agreed to the marriage between Cairbré and Muyian, much to the dismay of the latter. One week before the actual marriage ceremony would take place, Muyian was transported to Grandfolk, Etrand, to the royal palace, where her new residence would be. The couple was wed in 746, on the 29th of Randametta. Queen Consort of Etrand The young queen continued to be resentful of her husband for at least one month after the marriage. Cairbré attempted to get close to his wife and be affectionate to her, displaying his affection in ways Muyian only described as "cringeworthy" - sparing no expenses to make sure Muyian eats the best sweets and wears the finest clothes. However, for the first month of their marriage, all she replied to the King was "don't touch me". After the first month of their marriage however, she would observe her husband reading books on magic and casting spells, which led her to start reconsidering her husband's worth as a man. While the King was away hunting with Prince Saran, Muyian discovered the amateurish poems written by Cairbré, ones that were about Muyian, and a few drawings as well. After discovering more and more evidence of how much the King loved her and genuinely wanted her to be happy, despite having known her for only five weeks. Muyian reflected upon herself and made up her mind that Cairbré was, at the end of the day, a good man, and a good match for her: he could have blackmailed her into sleeping with him or forced/raped her, but decided to be gentle and wait until she gives consent - this realization made Muyian realize that Cairbré was a good man, not the uncultured barbarian she first though he would be - a somewhat awkward man who understood Elven mentality more than she gave him credit for. After the King's return, she surprised him by willingly kissing him on the lips, followed by being friendly, and gradually affectionate too. Muyian fell in love with Cairbré, turning the arranged marriage into a . However, due to her initial hostility to her husband, his mother - Mythela - was still distrustful of Muyian. Mythela saw Muyian's affection for Cairbré as deception, and constantly questioned Muyian. Only after at least three months would Mythela come to trust Muyian and appreciate her orderliness. A year later, they were good friends and would comb each other's hair before special occasions. Muyian became Cairbré's palatial steward in all but name, becoming the manager of household affairs. Under her guidance, the royal palace would gain new decorations, previously neglected rooms would be refurnished - just like in her old home, she quickly became the "Commander of the Maids", the de facto headmaid, despite not being one of them herself. Muyian was also responsible for introducing her husband to high-quality Elven wines, which he became very fond of, contributing to the re-popularization of wine in Etrand. After Mythela died in 761, Muyian became the sole emotional crutch of the ageing Cairbré. After that point, some chroniclers noted that Muyian and Cairbré started talking about "ascension", and how Mythela has ascended and how both Muyian and Cairbré are going to eventually "ascend" too. Most people in the court dismissed this as little more than rumblings of a drunk man and a drunk woman, the bad influence of Elven wine. Muyian bore Cairbré 7 children in total: 4 sons and 3 daughters. Muyian was loyal to her husband Caibré till death, following him even to the grave - literally (see below). The two were always described as a perfect couple, loving each other to death. Chroniclers say that Cairbré and Muyian made love almost every day and kissed almost every hour when both were awake and together. Death In , Muyian and Caibré both closed their eyes to sleep, but neither of the two would wake up. Both of them died. Some claim that Muyian did in fact wake up, but died out of sadness before anyone could come into the room. She was burried next to her husband, into the royal crypt. Under the instructions of Cairbré's successor, King Calhoun I of Etrand, a statue of Muyian was raised outside of the palace, next to the front gate, up for everyone to see. Description Appearence Muyian was described as a tall, well-endowed woman with pale skin, a small nose, blue eyes and breast-length scarlet red hair. Most contemporaries universally agreed that her beauty was notable. She was a modest and humble person, and as such, she wasn't overly fond of neither revealing clothes, nor overly immobilizing fancy clothing; preferring comfortable clothing instead: she even had a saying about it - "Whats the point of living if you can't feel comfortable in your own skin?". Personality Muyian was described as a virtuous woman, her main virtues being loyalty, kindness, modesty, humility, charitableness and orderliness. Although she was known for being personal, acting bittersweet towards certain people - like her husband early on - she was also known as a sweet person who was friendly to anyone who did not give her a reason not to be. Her most notable - and possibly only - character flaw was her obsession with orderliness: to her, everything had to be perfectly arranged. Category:Half-Elves